Undone
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: AU. Do you have any idea what you do to me? CaulScott (Warning: Rated M for sexual content)


**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Are you ready to sin with me? C'mon, it'll be fun. Probably.**

 **A few people on tumblr have requested some CaulScott sexy time, so here it is. I tried my best. With that in mind...**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual content. If this disturbs you then I suggest you find something else to read. If this is exactly what you have been searching for ever since you began sinning, then here, have a tissue. Hm? Oh, no, there will be no tears. ;)**

 **I'm sorry. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Undone  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

The music was so loud that it made the hair on his arms stand and his lungs become like mush. The bass thumped in time with his heart beat in a harsh pounding rhythm, filling his entire body with the sound of music. The VIP section of the party was dark, only lit by dark light tamps and a few of Hayden's lava lamps he decided to bring. Speaking of Hayden, the distinct smell of peace pipe was spreading and mingling with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and the apple cinnamon room spray one of the members had used. Over the roar of music, a distant chatter could be heard. He figured it was coming from the other Vortex members, but he didn't have his focus on them. He had his gaze focused across the room, towards the corner where the refreshments were placed.

Nathan took a sip of wine before setting his cup down on the table. Leaning back against the couch with a small sigh, he never took his eyes off her. She was talking with Courtney, probably about the outfit Courtney had picked out for her to wear. She looked incredible in her loose, off-shoulder blouse with the blue butterfly on it, and her tight white skinny jeans. She brushed a strand of her short hair away from her face, smiling and nodding politely at whatever Courtney was saying and sipping on her drink.

She must have felt his stare, glancing in his direction for a small moment before going back to Courtney. Nathan could see the sudden loss on interest the moment she bit her lip, and offered him another small glance. She nodded, not actually listening to Courtney anymore. This time when she looked over at him, she held his stare with her own, her eyes softening and full lips twitching into a timid smile. He felt his own mouth curl in response as he rose his brow at her, and he lightly patted the empty space on the couch beside him. He watched her bite the inside of her cheek to stop the full blown smile threatening to break out, and when she spoke she didn't bother looking at Courtney as her finger traced the edge of the cup slowly, almost teasingly. Courtney nodded, waving goodbye and walking past her.

Max Caulfield stood across the room in her stylish new outfit with a bashful expression as she set her own beverage. Her tiny figure dodged some of the more drunken members of the club as she made her way to him. He cocked his head to the side, smirking up at her.

"Caulfield," he greeted warmly.

"Prescott," she returned his smirk with one of her own, resting a hand on her lip. "Aren't you going to offer me a seat?"

"I need to offer?" he teased.

"Always the gentleman," she rolled her eyes. "I suppose I can go sit with Hayden..." She turned to leave just as Nathan sat up and caught her wrist, pulling her down right next to him. She laughed lightly, situating herself closer to him, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. She was always so flustered when it came to public affections, and Nathan was hoping that she would eventually be more comfortable with time.

Her floral scent reached his nostrils, intoxicating and sweet. He reached for her hand, absently playing this her slim fingers. He could feel that she was somewhat tense, and she was avoiding his eye. This was her first Vortex party, and she almost didn't come because of homework, but luckily Victoria had talked her into coming for Nathan's sake. He owed her big time.

"Hey," he whispered, nudging her. She whipped her head around to face him, and he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, feeling her freckled skin flush under his lips. "Don't be so nervous. Loosen up," he mumbled against her skin, causing her to slightly shiver.

"Easy for you to say," she replied, chewing on her bottom lip. Nathan's gaze drifted down, observing the action. She tucked her hair behind her ear before placing her hand over his. "I'm just not used to this scene, I guess." She offered him a shy smile.

God, she was too damn cute. Without hesitation, he caught her lips with his in one swift motion, quickly parting and resting his forehead against hers. Her fingers froze on his, and panic settled in her features. He could feel the heat coming from her skin. He licked at his lips and said, "You should see your face right now."

Max shot him a playful glare, lightly shoving him away as he chuckled heartily. "You ass," she grumbled, forcing herself to not smile. Nathan leaned over to grab his drink, finishing it off. He wrapped his arm around Max's shoulders, his other arm reaching over to place a hand on her knee.

"You're not mad."

"I'm a little mad."

"Whatever," Nathan kissed her exposed ear, whispering, "you know you're having fun."

"Am I?" Max giggled. "Are you sure?"

"If you weren't having fun, then you wouldn't be here." Nathan said simply, taking her earlobe in his teeth and giving a light tug. She placed her hand over his, pulling it away from her knee and holding it in her lap. She held back a laugh, her shoulder rising as he continued nibbling on her ear.

"I'm only here-" she cut herself off by gasping as his tongue flicked out, "- because Victoria convinced me to come."

Nathan leaned back, pulling arm back and running his hand through her soft hair. She ran her fingertips over his palm before a sly smirk crossed her lips. "Oh, and I came for you, of course."

Nathan's heart irregularly palpated, but he managed to keep himself calm as he allowed himself to genuinely smile. His hand moved from her hair and placed itself gently on her smooth cheek. "Oh, yeah?" he murmured, eyelid dropping as he kissed her.

"Yeah," she breathed when they parted. "Victoria said you'd throw a temper tantrum if I didn't show up."

Nathan's eyes snapped open, his mouth parting slightly and brows furrowing. Fucking hell, Vic-

"You should see your face right now." Max laughed lightly, releasing his hand to place it on his cheek, pressing a light kiss on his chin. Nathan grumbled something incoherently, moving away from Max. "Aw, don't pout, Nathan. I'm only teasing," Max scooted closer, looping her arm with his and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Not pouting," he muttered. He wasn't pouting, but he was a bit embarrassed. He could only imagine what else Victoria said to Max. It wasn't like his feelings for her were some big secret anymore - Victoria made sure of that. He and Max had been together ever since he worked up the courage to tell her how he felt during a nighttime visit to the pool. It had taken Victoria telling him to just "FUCKING DO IT" multiple times and threatening to tell her herself before he scribbled a note and slipped it under her door telling her to meet him at the pool.

Flash forward a few weeks, and here they were. Quiet, little Maxine Caulfield hooked onto his arm and offering him an amused smile while the music thumped in their chests and other members danced around them. Max had put up with his bullshit like a champ, and she was one of the few that actually cared about him more than his money - which wasn't even his, especially after his father cut him off. That had been a mess... a mess that Max helped him through. She had been so patient with him, and helped him through some of his worst melt downs. She understood and cared about what he was going through, and she kept his mind off all of the bad things in his life.

He didn't try to stop the chuckle that bubbled in his chest, feeling her nudge him.

"What?" she asked.

"You," he replied softly. Max rose a brow, questioningly. He shook his head, watching the other members dance and drink. He couldn't see Victoria anywhere, which was great. Otherwise, he would have to resist the urge to chew her out. He didn't want to focus on that tonight, though.

The song changed, becoming much louder and increasingly annoying as it played. He felt Max shift next to him, and he noticed that she seemed to be in a deep thought as she stared down at their intertwined fingers. Her skin appeared pale under the dark light, but Nathan could still see that freckles were scattered over her one expose shoulder. Without much thought, he lean over her, planting his lips on her collar bone. He heard her breath hitch as he scattered his kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, each light and caressing. He didn't care if anyone was watching - hell, everyone around them were too blazed or absorbed in their own make out sessions. Nathan found her pulse point, nipping at it.

His hand trailed up her thigh, and her throat vibrated with a moan against his lips. Heat was bubbling in his tightening stomach, his fingers becoming twitchy with need, and his mind clouding over.

Max startled him when she pulled him back and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to get out of here?" Her heavy breath tickled his ear, causing him to shudder.

Nathan wasn't sure if it was his heart or the base of the music, but his chest pounded and his nerves became aflame. He stared down at her, surprised, and was met with a suggestive amusement gleaming in her blue eyes. Nathan swallowed harshly, mumbling, "Yeah..."

"Is it okay for you to leave?" she asked. "It is technically your party."

"It's fine," Nathan cleared his throat.

Max hopped off the couch and pulled him up. Even though he didn't actually drink all that much, he still almost fell flat on his face the moment he stood on his wobbly feet. Max's grip on his hand is what helped him keep his balance, and he led her through the crowd and towards the exit.

The cool air of the night hit Nathan, and he inhaled it's freshness, enjoying it compared to the stiff, swelling heat of the party. The silence was nice, too. He could actually hear Max sigh along with him. Hand in hand, they began to walk quickly.

"My dorm is closer," Max said quietly, avoiding his eye.

"You're okay with this?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Max turned to smirk at him. "I'm practically dragging you there. What do you think?"

Nathan scoffed. "Is that right?" Without warning, he stopped and pulled her over to face him before leaning down and lifting her over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" Max laughed. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You seemed _so_ impatient. This way we'll get there quicker," Nathan snickered, and began to walk - well, more like jog - to the dorms with Max giggling and bouncing the whole way.

They reached the stairs leading up to the dorms before he set her back down. She stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Pulling away before he could fully react, she guided him into the dorms, and the two of them hurried up the stairs to the girls dorm. They reached Max's room, swiftly opening the door and stepping in.

Nathan took in the surroundings of Max's dark room. Her wall full of pictures of the two of them together was still the same, and Nathan spotted the red jacket he had given to her after she bought him his current blue one. He loved seeing her in that jacket. Her bed was properly made, and there was no mess. He wasn't surprised.

Max shut the door with a soft click before turning to lean against it. She didn't bother turning the lights on. Max ran her fingers through her hair nervously, gazing up at him and kicking her shoes off. Nathan followed her example, turning to her photo wall. He noticed the lights hanging over it. Planting his knees on the bed, Nathan reached over to flick the lights on. They illuminated through the room, and he could see her rosy flesh under the golden glow. She gave him a knowing look, one that he had never seen her wear, and it awoke the flame in his belly once more.

Nathan was pressed against her in a second, cupping her flushed cheeks and placing his open mouth over hers. She met him with the same eagerness, flicking his tongue with her own. Her slim fingers her tugging at his prized jacket, and Nathan shrugged it off without breaking lip contact. She began working on the buttons of his cardigan while his jerked her hips forward. Her heat soaked into him, feeding the hunger tightening within him.

Their breath was one when Max's head fell back against the door. Nathan placed wet kissed along her jaw as he clawed at her shirt, wanting to feel more of her heated flesh. His cardigan dropped to the floor, and Max curled her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him in an attempt to create any sort of friction. A groan bubbled in his throat, and impatience made him jerk back and pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in a cotton blue bra.

Nathan, with his palms running over her stomach and sides, walked back towards the bed. His breathing was becoming irregular, and air was becoming scarce. His shirt was lifted off his body, and their scalding flesh met. His nerves were on fine, his skin twitching under her fingertips. Their lips met in a series of wet, messy kisses. The groan that he was holding back was released when her palm cupped the throbbing bulge in his jeans.

Not bothering to unbutton her jeans, he jerked them down her hip. Max kicked them off her legs, gasping as he found her pulse point again. Her chest heaved against him, and Nathan could feel the sweat rising from his pores as his skin vibrated in sync with his pounding heart.

The constriction was too much, and Nathan was shoving his own jeans off. Max was molded against him again with her leg hook around his hip, grinding her body against his.

"Max..." her name slipped off his tongue in a deep moan, and she was pulling him onto the bed. He hovered over her, hands pinning her wrists against the bed as he nipped and tasted the valley between her breasts. He lined himself up with her, grinding and rocking their hips together to create a delicious friction. He reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it aside.

He slid down her body, the heated glide of his mouth everywhere at once, tormenting her with his thoroughness; too much yet never enough, hungry yet restrained. His scalding tongue swirled around her navel, earning him a soft moan. He was met with the matching cotton of her panties, and he dragged them down her perfect thighs and tossed to the dark corner of her room.

The soft caress of his hair on her inner thighs and the trail of saliva caused her to quiver and arch up against his mouth. Her scent made him dizzy, and she was sweet in his mouth. Fingers teased her hips and bottom, lifting her up closer to him so he delve deeper. Her sheets were caught in her tight fists, and her body twitched and jerked uncontrollably. He heard his name repeated in soft whispers, shooting through his veins and making the blood rush in his ears, shocking being sent to his own throbbing issue.

Sweet wetness coated his lips and chin, and he could feel himself becoming drunk off of her. Her thighs tightened around him when he sucked her swollen nub between lips, lightly sucking.

He rose up upon her cry of his name, wiping his mouth on his upper arm before making his way back up to her. Her freckled skin was flushed, glistening with sweat. Her eyes were lidded, hazy as she bit at her rosy lips. Her expression seemed to ask him why he stopped, and he merely smirked down at her. His smirk faded into a gasp when her palm kneaded him through the fabric of his boxers.

He snatched her palm; he wanted this to last and her soft, unsure touch would make him crumble. He sat up, avoiding her eye as he removed his boxers. Her caught sight of him before turning her head away, embarrassed. Nathan reached over the side of the bed, pulling up his jeans and digging out his wallet. He pulled the packet out before tossing the jeans away.

Max sat up as well, snatching to condom from him. "Thank you," she gasped out. Nathan rose a brow, realizing that she had completely forgotten about protection. He watched her open the package, fumbling with the lubed condom before looking at up him, her eyes asking for permission. He quickly nodded, feeling his body shake with need. He had to bite his lip and keep himself together under her touch. She rolled the condom over his length, hand over hand, sweet and tight. Sweat dripped down his temple, and his cheeks pulsed with incredible heat.

Max lay back on the bed, her breasts rising and falling as she spread herself for him.

He couldn't be slow; control had deserted him with her whispers of his name, with her hands and perfect mouth caressing him, and he was gone. She was too hot, too tight around him. Her legs hooked around his hips and her nails dug into his back painfully. She was uncomfortable at first, her face scrunching up and her body tense. He had worried that wouldn't be wet enough, but he had slipped in with ease and there didn't seem to be any real pain aside from the discomfort. Nathan wasn't sure if he could slow down, even if she pleaded for him to.

It didn't come to that, though. She was biting his shoulder and crying out his name with every rock of his hips. He had done this many times before, but never had he had such tightening sensations in his belly and chest, such shocks shooting through his arms and legs, such coiling heat, such pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning and grunting.

His hands bruised her delicate hips as he lifted her to meet his thrusts, and oh fuck - his heart was going to burst out of his chest! He was going to lose every sense of reality within her. His thumb found her swelling numb, rubbing viciously.

"Nathan!" she gasped out, twisting her body and squeezing her beautiful blue eyes shut. She was soaked in her sweat, blushing everywhere, and her heat was suffocating him. He was moving harder, rougher. Waves of fire were crashing through him, and fuck - he was there! His thumb rubbing her painfully fast, and his hips aching and burning, Nathan kissed her one last time before coiling fire in his belly was released and he became undone.

His entire body shook, his fist tightening around the sheets as moaned her name. Her lips jerked up against him harshly, his thumb allowing her to reach release. Her walls contracted around him, and he was consumed in warmth.

His breath hit her shoulder, heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't stop the tremors that vibrated his body, but he leaned up to look at her face. She was glassed over in her pleasure, her eyes lidded as she gazed at him in her glowing pleasure. Fuck, she had never looked so God damn beautiful, and she was his.

Moisture hit her face, and he watched her brows furrow in concern.

"N...Nathan?" she whispered. He blinked rapidly, his vision blurring. He sat up a bit, using his wrist to rub at his cheeks. It wasn't sweat that he was wiping away, and his heart sank at the realization.

More tears fell, and he lifted himself off of her to where he was sitting on the side of the bed, hiding his face from her. He quickly rubbed the tears away as he shook, his heart swelling with emotions he couldn't begin to describe. He felt humiliation washing over him, and he carefully pulled the used condom off, throwing it away. He felt her move behind him. She pressed her chest against his back, and he could feel her heartbeat. It was still hurried, but not nearly as quick as his own. He felt her mouth against his shoulder blade.

"Nathan," she murmured against his still heated skin. Her arms wrapped around his torso, hugging him close to her. Her touch was tender, loving. Her hand was placed over his heart, and he placed his hand over it. His chin quivered, and he felt more liquid heat stream down his cheeks.

"Please," she pleaded, kissing his neck, "don't hide from me..."

He glanced back at her, sniffling and sighing. He turned back to face her, and she kissed him with such emotion, such comfort. Her finger brushed his tears away, and she pulled him to lay with her. With Max's warmth pressed against his back, and her cooing whispers in his ear, Nathan was able to make it through the rest of the night in a glow of their intimacy.

* * *

Nathan wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but it had to of been before Max. He woke up under her heavy blanket with her naked body pressed against his back. When he became more aware of his surroundings, memories of the night before rushed back to him.

He could hardly believe it.

Nathan shifted, attempting to slip out of the bed. He didn't really want to; he would love nothing more than to stay wrapped up in her touch after the events that played out last night. He had become so undone by her, and he couldn't believe that she brought out such a raw emotion from within him.

He successfully made it out of the bed without disturbing her slumber. He wished that nature didn't have to call to him at this time, but he didn't want to hold it either. Slipping on his boxers, he tip toed to her window, seeing that the sun was barely beginning to rise.

He turned back to her, watching her peacefully sleep. He still couldn't believe what he had done, and after the best sex of his life, too. But, she didn't laugh at him, or kick him out. No, Max cuddled against him and laid butterfly kisses along his back and neck. She whispered comforting words that soothed him, and stopped the tears.

An involuntary smile spread across his face, and Nathan stepped over to her desk. He pulled out one of her notebooks and pulled out a blank page. He scribbled a quick little note for her to find later, and he headed out to use the restroom.

* * *

 _Do you have any idea what you do to me?_

* * *

 **I just want to say that crying after sex is not a bad thing. At all.**

 **Especially when you're with someone that you truly love.**

 **Sex can be such an emotional thing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
